


What did they do?

by Ally_Kats



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Graphic Description, Other, What am I doing?, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: How will Mike react to having his body back?





	What did they do?

**Author's Note:**

> I've just had this scene in my head for awhile now, and I wanted to share it. It might still have a few spelling errors, so I apologize if I missed some. I try my best, but sometimes I miss something.

It was dark, as it usually was. This void was always dark. When he was here the first time he had wondered if this was death, just endless nothingness. But it couldn't be. It didn't feel like death, just non living. He was an observerer here, an observer of the dark. Occationally he could move. He could feel limbs and a body, so it wasn't just his mind in this place. All the same, it was dark, quiet, and stagnant in this area of non thought. Past and present blurred together so he couldn't really tell what was real, or what wasn't. It felt like an eternity since he had entered this place, but he had no way of knowing.

Then, there was a sound. In place where silence usually stood, a familiar voice rang out. It would be a whisper if it had not stood out from the deafness around it.

_"You won't die, you won't die. You won't die, you won't die."_

It was a promise, a god forsaken promise.

It repeated in his head, filling silence with a ringing and a terrible guilt. He recognized that voice it was _her_ voice. It echoed softly, blaring in his head.

Suddenly, he could see again. He could feel again, he could HEAR again. Something forced him upright, making him stand tall. Everything was fuzzy, unclear, but it was there. His time in the dark must have muddled his senses and thoughts. He only had one desire as he slowly started to walk.

Home.

He didn't know how he managed it, but soon enough he had walked through the door to his house and had bolted strait for the bathroom. He coughed, throat flaring with pain as it seemed to stretch and retract. Something black, smelling of death and oil, wrenched it's way past his throat and into the small basin on the sink. It slowly inched towards the drain like sludge.

Michael Afton watched it, slowly becoming aware that his surroundings were gaining clarity. He had indeed made it to his bathroom, though it looked poorly taken care of. A layer of dust was on everything, and the walls were moldy.. Slowly, Mike reached out and turned on the faucet. It sputtered, but water came out in a great torrent, filling the space with sound and noise.

What...happened?

Mike closed his eyes heavily, his head feeling light and uncertain. The last he remembered was being in the scooping room, with the amalgamation of all the animatronics in front if him...

His eyes snapped open as a splash of red crossed his memory, he didn't want to remember that. His eyes, instead, found their way towards his own reflection. It made him pause. The face that stared back at him was skull like, gaunt and rotting. Mike's left eye was...well, wasn't there. A blank socket stared back at him, a dim light within. The arm that reached up trembled as it felt along the edge of the socket. There was bone exposed, and as he ran his fingers ran along it's surface. He could feel cracks.

Mike's mind swirled, threatening to make him wretch again. With a sickening feeling, he began to unbutton his shirt. Ignoring his hands, which were shaking worse than an earthquake, he flung the garment off his body. He wished imminently that he had not.

There was a hole in his body. It ran from his collar bone to his midriff. The skin surrounding it was jagged and rotting, purple with decay. Inside of him was empty, no intestines, no stomach, all that remained were the shattered remnants of his ribs and spine. The skin was ripped in places and he could see through himself.

That was where the machine had-

With a sudden lurch, he doubled over the sink. He didn't know for how long the attack lasted, but when it was over,  Mike found himself staring at the black goop slowly making it's way into the drain as the memory shuttered through his mind. The pain flashed through him once more, this time more phantom than real. His legs were like jello trying to support him, but he forced himself to stay upright.

He looked back at the reflection, seeing the empty space and rememebering what that...thing had said.

_"If we could look like you, we could escape."_

They must have crammed themselves inside of his body, leaving him like this. They must have killed him and used him as a second skin. They must have-oh God.

He reached up to touch his missing eye socket once more, and felt suddenly sick again. Mike leaned over the sink once more, and dispelled more of the black liquid from his system. He stared down at it again, and felt an incredulous chuckle leave his mouth.

"H-heh...I'm...I'm surprised I have anything left...."

He was surprised he had any body at all. He had thought that the void had been his hell. Apparenly not. Apparently God, or whatever devine powers there may be, had different plans for him.

What had he been expecting, really? Death was probably an issuficuant punishment for him-

He was walking around in his own corpse!

Michael stood strait, forcing his limbs to stop shaking. He took a breath, but then remembered he had no lungs. Still, the motion helped calm his mind more than anything else.

He had to think about this rationally. Otherwise he'd just end up as a complete mess on the bathroom floor and be unable to process anything. Just...breath. In and out. He couldn't worry about how he was able to breath, he just did it.

After he had calmed his nerves, he looked over at his shirt, Mike picked it up and put it back on. If he was going to walk around as a corpse, he didn't want to look like one. At least not to obviously.

What was he supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a good day!


End file.
